Harry Potter and an Unlikely Alliance
by Qualaloompa
Summary: Malfoy had a sister? Harry feels very odd when she is around and what with Voldemort lurking, he needs to be careful...a jealous Hermione???
1. A New Face

"Blond hair, looking down her nose at you? Has to be a Malfoy." -Ron  
  
Harry Potter and Ron Weasely stepped off the Hogwarts Express onto the platform where their trusty giant friend Hagrid was waiting for them to lead them up the steps to Howarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Their best friend Hermione Granger wasn't far behind them, lugging a crate full of newly purchased schoolbooks, no doubt due to the extra five subjects she was taking in addition t everyone else.  
  
"Think that's it," said Ron to Harry as they collected their things off the train. "Hermione, are you planning to sleep at all this year?"  
  
Hermione scowled. "I have to work really hard this year, Ron. In case you and Harry have failed to notice, this is our last year at Hogwarts! And I don't know about you, but I attempt to learn all I can, while I can!"  
  
Ron gave Harry an exasperated look and Harry shrugged. They all followed Hagrid's familiar voice across to the carriages.  
  
"Right you lot! This way!"  
  
Walking as a three, Harry, Ron and Hermione set off to the carriages. Harry shortly stumbled sideways into Hermione as his least favourite person purposely bashed into his shoulder on the way past.  
  
"Evening, Potter," Malfoy spat alongside Crabbe and Goyle.  
  
Harry straightened up off Hermione as Ron pulled his wand out.  
  
"Don't, Ron! You don't want to start the year with a fortnight's worth of detention for that slime ball."  
  
Ron reluctantly pushed his wand back into his robes. Harry looked around and spotted a group of Slytherin girls behind him as they neared the carriages.  
  
The seats were very comfortable in the carriages. They were magically enlarged inside so six people easily fitted inside them. Harry sat alongside Ron and Hermione. Opposite him sat three Hufflepuffs and a girl Harry had never seen before. She had blond hair and cold blue eyes. She was sitting passively, trying not to catch anyone's eye. Harry was sure she was new; he would have noticed her before. Suddenly, she looked up sharply and was eyeing Harry in a way that he could not describe. It wasn't dislike, but something similar. More like suspicion. Harry knew he had seen that look before; from Draco Malfoy. But Malfoy, although not ugly, wasn't handsome. This girl, although not pretty, was something else. She was.eye catching.  
  
The carriage stopped abruptly and Harry held Ron back for a second and allowed the others to go on ahead.  
  
"Who was that?" he asked Ron.  
  
"Who?"  
  
"That girl in the carriage," Harry said.  
  
"Well, let's think. Blond hair, looking down her nose at you? Has to be a Malfoy."  
  
"Malfoy has a sister? I thought he was an only child!"  
  
"Well, maybe his mother had a wild affair with a Scandinavian waiter in Prague and as a result he has a younger sister who is a secret child of Darkness?" Ron said, smirking.  
  
"That's a little far-fetched, Ron," said Hermione.  
  
"Besides, she looked older," Harry pointed out.  
  
"Does it really matter?" said Ron. "It's only a Malfoy after all."  
  
Harry and Hermione silently agreed and continued walking, Ron slightly in front.  
  
The Great Feast was as magnificent as ever. The house elves had pulled out all the stops as a welcome back present to all the students and it was greatly appreciated. There was ham and bacon and eggs and sausages, every kind of potato on the face of the earth and a few foreign dishes. Just as they were about to eat, the oak doors flew open and the first years trundled in, Hagrid in the lead. Harry looked around curiously and saw to his surprise the girl in the carriage amongst them.  
  
"Welcome, new arrivals to Hogwarts," beamed Dumbledore over his chicken soup. "I have an announcement to make regarding the arrival of our new students. Amongst them is a seventh year, who is joining us now prior to leaving a different school. I hope you will all welcome her so late into her education."  
  
Harry looked curiously at the girl who glanced at him as she walked past.  
  
Harry had seen the first years get sorted more than once, as he had been sorted himself. The novelty would never wear off, as it was always interesting to watch students become sorted into the houses they would spend seven years of their life in. Many names were called, until. "Cadence Malfoy!"  
  
"Told you," said Ron quietly.  
  
Hermione snorted into her pumpkin juice. "Cadence? Ha! What kind of name is that? A rhythmical person is she?"  
  
"Hermione, keep your voice down!" hissed Harry as a group of large Slytherin girls were looking menacingly at the Gryffindor table.  
  
The Hat was placed on the girls' head. She looked neither nervous, nor relaxed. Harry couldn't decide what her expression showed; it was indecipherable. The Sorting Hat was on Cadence's head for a long time, saying things only she could hear just as the hat had done to Harry when he first arrived at Hogwarts and had been told he 'would have done well in Slytherin.' Harry however had asked not to be in Slytherin, making his very different from Lord Voldemort.  
  
After what seemed like a whole five minutes, the Sorting Hat shouted, "SLYTHERIN!"  
  
"No surprises there," Ron whispered in Harry's ear, heeding him about the gang of Slytherins only a few feet away.  
  
There was a small spatter of applause, and Harry looked over to see Draco Malfoy clapping loudly and, obviously on his command, so were Crabbe and Goyle. Dumbledore's new announcements were not groundbreaking after dinner and so Harry, Ron and Hermione left the Great Hall with no worries except the hope that they would sleep well.  
  
All Harry wanted that night was to get a decent night sleep but he had no such luck. No sooner had they turned the corner to the portrait of the Fat Lady, Malfoy stood in front of all three of them, blocking their way. For the first time ever in his life, Harry felt unnerved by Malfoy. He had grown at least two feet over the summer and his eyes were glinting dangerously. Harry was aware that he, Ron and Hermione weren't going to get past without a confrontation of some sort and so inconspicuously checked his pocket for his wand. Yes, it was there, but he was unwilling to use it to curse someone on his first day back.  
  
"So, back again this year, Potter?" he said scathingly.  
  
"Yeah, that's right. Is there a problem, Malfoy?" Harry said coolly.  
  
Malfoy chuckled. "Not really, just wanted to say hello."  
  
If these words had just been printed, somebody would have thought that Malfoy was being generally polite. Had they heard how it had been said, they would have understood that Malfoy meant everything but 'hello'.  
  
"Well, you've said it now, why don't you go on to bed?" snarled Ron. It was all he could do to stop himself from hurling himself on Malfoy.  
  
"Hmm," Malfoy whispered. "I smell fear."  
  
"Or it could just be your socks," said Hermione. Harry and Ron chuckled.  
  
"Shut up, you Mudblood. Go and get your face sorted out."  
  
"Why don't you."  
  
At that exact moment, Cadence Malfoy came around the corner. Everyone looked up, even Malfoy and Hermione, who were looking daggers at each other.  
  
"What's going on?" she asked. This was the first time Harry had heard her speak.  
  
"You're brother's started making his daily doses of trouble early this year. Come to join in, have you?" said Ron sharply. Harry elbowed him. She hadn't done anything yet, he thought.  
  
"Ah, Cade. May I introduce you to the famous Harry Potter? Potter, have the pleasure of meeting my sister."  
  
Her eyes raked Harry's hairline and then met his own green eyes. She held out her hand. "You are legend, Mr Potter. Yourself and Voldemort of course."  
  
"Don't take it, Harry," hissed Ron, indicating Cadence's outstretched hand.  
  
Harry ignored him and took it. "The only people I've ever heard say that name is myself and Dumbledore. You surprise me."  
  
She withdrew her hand sharply, as if not expecting a reply. "Come on, Draco. It's getting late and you still haven't shown me the Common Room."  
  
Malfoy shot the three a look of pure hatred and swept out behind his sister.  
  
"Was that just me, or did she just help us avoid a nasty fight?" Harry asked Ron and Hermione.  
  
Ron shook his head. "It's just you. They're all the same."  
  
And with that, they stepped through the portrait into the Gryffindor Common Room. 


	2. Mixed Emotions

"Honestly! A good-looking girl comes along and he goes all funny." -Hermione  
  
Harry sadly found the next day was not one of his best. Usually the first day back wasn't too bad. Teachers were pretty much settling in as were the students. But that day, Harry had never gotten so much homework in all his life. It irritated him, as he would be spending the first night away from the Durlsey's on homework. But, as usual, Harry got the most homework from his least favourite potions teacher. Snape.  
  
Snape appeared to have required new levels of malice over the summer, and relished taking as many points from Gryffindor as possible. He started of course with Harry and Ron who were foolishly using his demonstration of Acne Potions as Duelling Fights with their wands under the table. Snape wouldn't have seen them if Malfoy hadn't taken the opportunity to say very loudly,  
  
"Oh DO grow up, you two! Professor is trying to help us with future exams and you're disrupting my learning."  
  
Snape thanked Malfoy with his eyes and took a nice round fifty points from Gryffindor before the bell rang.  
  
"Must be on minus points now," said Ron gloomily as they passed Nearly Headless Nick on the way to lunch. "Must be some kind of record."  
  
Hermione shot him a 'you-were-messing-around' look that Ron ignored. "Exams aren't for moths yet!"  
  
Just as he said that, Harry touched shoulders with someone lightly as he passed, but the effect was amazing. He felt a sharp blast of cold air travel down his spine and a flash of blinding light danced across his pupils. He screwed up his eyes and he thought he could see a figure in front of him. He tried to see who it was, but his vision had become foggy and he wasn't aware of anybody around him, even Ron or Hermione. As quickly as it had happened, as though someone had thrown cold water over his head, he was brought back to his senses.  
  
"Watch where you're going! You stupid." it was Cadence. She stopped at the sight of him and reached down to pick up her dropped bag and smashed quills on the floor.  
  
"I'm sorry, I.I only touched you. How did."  
  
But Ron was poking him in the back. "It's only a Malfoy, Harry. Come on!"  
  
Harry shook his head. "No, something weird happened then. Did you feel anything weird, Cadence?" he asked her.  
  
"Only a searing pain in my arm thanks to you. My brother was right, you are a klutz!" and she stormed off, leaving Ron to chuckle heartily.  
  
"It's not funny, Ron. Something really odd just happened. I saw a person, like a flash of light, but I couldn't see who it was. And didn't it just get really cold in here or is it just me?"  
  
"Once again Harry, its just you!" said Hermione. "Honestly, a good looking girl comes along and he goes all.funny."  
  
"Her? Good looking?" shouted Ron as they continued moving once more. "She's a Malfoy!"  
  
"Just because HE'S not all that handsome, doesn't mean she isn't. Besides, his mother was quite pretty, do you remember?" said Hermione matter-of-factly.  
  
"What, the one at the Quidditch World Cup? Well, maybe but."  
  
"Hey! I haven't gone all funny!" said Harry, suddenly realizing what Hermione had said.  
  
That evening was boring for all. Homework had returned in magnum force and Harry felt miserable and troubled at what had happened earlier with Cadence. For some reason, he didn't want her to think that he was a klutz. He hated Malfoy for telling her so as well, but he didn't let on to Ron and Hermione. He suddenly felt a fresh surge of hatred towards Malfoy. Why did he have to be such a jerk? Harry would never understand or be able to express to anyone how much he loathed Malfoy. Not even his best friends. His thoughts of Malfoy being mutilated by a giant Basilisk were disrupted by.  
  
"Hiya, Harry!"  
  
It was Colin and Dennis Creevey. Ron was smirking and Harry wished he would stop.  
  
"Can we have a picture? First day back and all.I've only got two years left at Hogwarts you know.odd isn't it?"  
  
Harry was thinking silently to himself how hard it was to believe that Colin Creevey was only a year younger than him but brought himself back to his senses to avoid any more embarrassment; some people were beginning to look over with amused expressions on their faces. Dean Thomas did an impression of a book signing whilst Shamus Finnegan fell about with laughter. It was all Hermione could do not to join in.  
  
"Tell you what, Colin. Instead of a photo, why don't I help you with your homework?"  
  
The Creevey brothers looked like Harry had just offered them a million Galleons.  
  
"Wow! Really? Are you sure? D'you hear that, Dennis? Harry Potter help us with homework?"  
  
Harry was forced to spend the entire evening sitting with the Creevey brothers, helping them with Astronomy. It became more bearable when Ron, putting down his Potions textbook, came to join in. Both Harry and Ron amused themselves by giving Colin and Dennis tragic predictions to write down for Professor Trewlany, as they themselves had done in their fourth year. It was actually rather good fun.  
  
Harry and Ron trudged up to bed late that night, leaving the only person still working alone. Hermione.  
  
"She's insane," muttered Ron as they climbed the steps to the dormitories. "We haven't even been here for forty eight hours!"  
  
That night, Harry had a very strange dream. He was riding on the back of a familiar stag, "must be Prongs" Harry thought as they swept across the misty Hogwarts grounds in the middle of the night, (how Harry knew it was the middle of the night, he did not know.)  
  
Ahead of him was a strange silvery mist. At first he thought it was a Patronus, but then realised it was a person. The person was emitting that strange silvery light. As they drew closer, Harry was aware of a great danger, but whether it meant that the figure was a danger to him or that she herself was in danger, or even both, Harry wasn't sure. She. It was definitely a girl; woman in fact.  
  
Suddenly there was a large bang behind him and Harry sensed the danger even more. Prongs was fading beneath him, he wasn't riding anything at all. Harry was suddenly aware of the height he had achieved whilst aboard the stag. But now he was going down.down into darkness.  
  
"ARGH!"  
  
He sat up in a sweat. Thankfully, his cry had been muffled by his pillow and no one had woken up. He suddenly felt very thirsty and decided to go down to the Common Room.  
  
As he descended, the fire had almost burnt itself out and there was a dull red glow about the room. He suddenly noticed Hermione was still there. She had fallen asleep, her head resting on an Arithmacy book, her hands spread out peacefully, her breathing lifting a strand of hair off her face every two seconds. Harry suddenly realised how beautiful she was. Then he felt disgusted with himself! It was Hermione for Christ sake!  
  
He carefully went over to her sleeping spot and lifted the book out from under her head. He had tried not to wake her, thinking that his eyes would give him away, but he had failed. She stirred, and Harry actually considered hiding; but that would be petty.  
  
"Oh, Harry. It's just you. What are you doing here?" she asked groggily.  
  
"Oh, I just had.a nightmare. I was coming to get a drink," he said truthfully.  
  
"Was it about.about."  
  
Harry didn't really know what she was talking about but when he had figured out, he let her continue to encourage her to say the name.  
  
"Voldemort?" she whispered.  
  
"No," Harry said.  
  
"We haven't heard anything about him for a while now, have we?" she said incredulously.  
  
"No. But that's a good sign I guess," Harry said, thinking aloud in his head.  
  
"Oh well. I'm really tired now, Harry. I think I'm going to bed."  
  
"It's only the first night back, and you're still going to have bags around your eyes tomorrow," he commented.  
  
Hermione laughed. "Like anyone would notice."  
  
Harry paused for a moment. "I would," he said seriously. Why had he said that?  
  
But Hermione didn't seem to think anything of it. "Good night, Harry," she said sleepily and left the Common Room up to the girls' dormitory leaving Harry feeling cross with himself, uneasy about his nightmare and wishing that Hermione hadn't brought up the subject of Voldemort. Now he really would have nightmares and he would see whom the face belonged to in them. 


	3. Worries and Friendship

Harry's previous night had been sleepless; he had been wrong about having nightmares about Voldemort. However, this actually bothered Harry a great deal more than he had expected. There had been no trace of Voldemort anywhere for a long time. Many people considered this very good news, but to Harry it was troubling. He didn't want to be hearing reports of Voldemort torturing or murdering innocent Muggles but at least that would give the magical world knowledge of where he was. All this silence was unnerving. For all Harry knew, he could be plotting his death right now under his very nose. . .  
  
Harry tried to think about something else that day and take his mind off everything. He found that he had plenty to occupy himself. Transfiguration was becoming much more demanding now as had Defence Against the Dark Arts. Professor McGonnagal was renowned as being a hard teacher, but Professor Lupin had warned them that they would need defence protection more than ever now. This certainly did not lighten Harry's mood. Professor Lupin called Harry back that afternoon to talk to him.  
  
"What is it, Professor?" Harry asked when the rest of the class had gone.  
  
"Oh, nothing really, Harry. I just wanted to check that everything was okay." Professor Lupin was looking old once more, no doubt the transformations into a monthly Werewolf didn't help matters, but if possible he was looking more strained than ever before.  
  
"Yeah, yeah everything's fine," Harry lied, but Lupin knew he wasn't being truthful.  
  
"Look, Harry, you should know that you can talk to me about anything. Sirius isn't around much at the moment I know, and Dumbledore's a little preoccupied. I'm sure that your friends are being supportive but."  
  
Harry nodded. "You're right. I'm not okay. In fact I'm terrified."  
  
Lupin stared deeply at Harry. "Go on."  
  
"It's just. . . we haven't heard anything from Voldemort for a long time now, and I know that that's good news and everything it's just. . . I want to know what's going on, you know?"  
  
Lupin nodded. "I know what you mean. But you need to assume the old saying that no news is good news," he said. "I know it's difficult but try and concentrate on your studies, Harry. It'll take your mind off things."  
  
"Thanks, Professor."  
  
He left.  
  
Outside the door, Cadence had been listening. She hadn't been able to hide herself quickly to avoid Harry seeing her. She jumped.  
  
"Oh, I."  
  
"What are you doing?" he yelled once the door was shut behind him. "Where you listening?"  
  
Cadence looked very uncomfortable. "No! I was . . . I was passing and I. . . I just heard, but I didn't mean to. . ."  
  
"I expect you're going to run and tell your brother what a wimp the Famous Harry Potter is, eh?" he said both angry and embarrassed.  
  
"No! I wouldn't do that! And. . . I mean, yes. Yes, I am."  
  
Harry frowned at her change of heart. "You're weird, you know that?"  
  
"Me? I'm not the one with an ugly scar on my head!" she shouted.  
  
"Look, I didn't ask for this, all right? I didn't ask for any of it!"  
  
They stood for a minute, a few feet apart, Harry angry, Cadence stubborn.  
  
"So. . . Why are you worried?" she asked suddenly. Harry started walking and to his amazement she followed.  
  
"I haven't heard anything from Voldemort for a long time now," he said and noticed that she didn't wince when he spoke the name.  
  
"Well, that's good isn't it? I mean, at least he's not killing anyone," she asked as though this was the most obvious question in the world.  
  
"No. No, its not. I don't know where he is or what he's doing."  
  
"Oh, right. Yeah I suppose." They had reached the parting where each took a different direction to the Common Room. "Well, I'll see you."  
  
"Not if your brother has anything to do with it," said Harry. Cadence actually gave him a trace of a smile.  
  
"Listen, don't worry, I'm sure everything will sort itself out. I mean, it did last time, didn't it?" And she turned and disappeared around the corner, soon to be followed by Malfoy whom she hadn't realised was listening to the whole conversation.  
  
- Sorry it's a bit short, but it's a critical chapter and I wouldn't fit the whole plot in if it were all in one! It IS going somewhere I promise!!! Please keep those reviews coming in...Thankx. 


	4. Reputations

-Thanks for all those reviews! (What's the whole cow patty theme thing?) Never mind. Here's the next chapter! Enjoy! Oh yeah. I own nothing.  
  
"Potter is a midge. An insignificant being who will be squashed along with yourself if I see you associating again." -Lucius Malfoy  
  
Cadence glided up to her Slytherin Common room after the conversation with Harry. On the way, she had looked in on the library for a book from the irritable librarian, Madame Pince but was unsuccessful. She felt lighthearted and couldn't explain why.  
  
"Hadrian," she said in front of the portrait, (this had been chosen as it meant Dark in Latin,) and entered the Slytherin Common room. Nearly everyone was in bed, she hadn't realized how long she had been in the library. Resisting the temptation to ignore homework, she sat down and begun pouring over Arithmacy charts.  
  
Cadence awoke a few hours later, when no one was in the Common Room. The fire had burnt out completely and there was an eerie green tinge to the room. It had none of the warmth and glow of the Gryffindor Common Room, but Cadence wasn't to know this. She gathered some things and headed off to the girls dormitories. Just as she had reached her door, she became aware of her brother standing in the way.  
  
"What are you doing awake?" she asked him suspiciously.  
  
"Waiting for you. Where have you been?" he asked questioningly.  
  
Cadence frowned. "In the Library. Why?"  
  
"Not with Potter?" he said scathingly, glaring at her. Cadence was open-mouthed for a second before answering.  
  
"Don't be ridiculous! What do you mean? I barely speak to him!" she said in a shrill, high voice much unlike her own.  
  
"I saw you two together, having cosy little chats about You-Know-Who. Giving him family tips, were you?"  
  
Cadence was outraged. "That's . . . that's just stupid! And childish! I can't believe you're even questioning me on this!"  
  
"How can I not?" Malfoy snapped. "What am I supposed to think?"  
  
"That we're just . . ."  
  
"NO!" he cut her off. "You're not friends! You'll never be friends!" Malfoy's voice lowered slightly as he continued. "Have you forgotten who he is? What he's done and will do according to father?"  
  
"Oh!" she shouted. "I see! How could I have been so stupid? It's all about Daddy. Daddy won't like it, so I've got to lecture my sister! Don't you ever tell me what to do, Draco!"  
  
"You're still a Malfoy, Cadence, like it or not. And to be seen with . . . him is just embarrassing for me. This is the last year! You shouldn't have come here if all you were going to do was cosy up to that smug b . ."  
  
"So its about you now, is it? Anyway, it was your idea I came here, after what happened!" she said, all pretence of avoiding the subject gone.  
  
Malfoy stood in a rage for a second and then stormed out. Cadence called out to him.  
  
"If your reputation is all that matters to you then you aren't good enough to be a Malfoy!"  
  
Malfoy turned in the doorway of his own dormitory. "Don't you see? Or perhaps father never explained this to you. Reputation is EVERYTHING. That's what makes a Malfoy. Got it?" And he was gone.  
  
The first lesson the next day was Care of Magical Creatures with Hagrid. Harry, Ron and Hermione had been looking forward to this, as they hadn't seen Hagrid for a while.  
  
"'Allo, you three!" he boomed at them as they arrived with fellow Gryffindors. Much to Ron's disgust, their timetable informed them that they once again had this lesson along with the Slytherins. Malfoy's gloating and audacious voice could be heard as he spoke to Hagrid with Crabbe and Goyle.  
  
"You know, Hagrid, when I finally leave this school, your lessons will be the ones I miss most," he said. Harry looked doubtfully at Ron and Hermione.  
  
"Really?" asked Hagrid hopefully.  
  
"NO! Ha ha!" he guffawed loudly along with the two robots next to him. Harry and Ron started forwards but Hagrid held them back with an enormous hand.  
  
"Don't bother, you two," he said quietly. "I've got just the thing for him." Harry and Ron grinned at each other.  
  
During the lesson, they had to pair up with each other to help de- prick the Mandigoers; small spiky creatures with the ability to eat metal. Harry, Ron and Hermione moved automatically to each other and Hagrid would usually have been okay with this, except there was one more student than before. Cadence was left out.  
  
Malfoy moved forwards. "I'll go, you two stay . . . STAY!" he added as they began to follow him.  
  
Harry stepped forwards also. "S'okay, Malfoy. I don't mind."  
  
Malfoy glared at Harry. "I know what your game is, Potter. And don't think I haven't got you sussed out. There's going to be trouble if you don't pack it in."  
  
"What game exactly would that be?" said Harry coolly. Malfoy started forwards furiously but Hagrid stepped between them.  
  
"Malfoy, you partner up with Millicent and Abeyance," he said calmly.  
  
"Don't tell me what . . ." Malfoy started, but Hagrid cut him off.  
  
"Oh, I almost forgot, Malfoy. Your detention will take place tonight. You can help Mr Filch clan the girls toilet."  
  
All of the Gryffindors including Harry, Ron and Hermione, (laughing the hardest) chuckled for ages. It was very unfair, but none of them cared. When the laughter had subsided, Hagrid bent down quietly and said to Harry, "Okay with you, Harry?"  
  
Harry nodded and partnered Cadence for the remainder of the lesson, both of them ignoring Malfoy's furious stare and they both had a very amusing time.  
  
That night, Cadence was late again. She had fallen asleep in the library on top of a Potions book in which she was very behind on. Snape obviously hadn't taken to her as he had Malfoy in their first year. She climbed the steps and entered her empty room. It was empty because there was not enough space for her in the other dormitories and so she had another one all to herself. It was lonely but she found she rather liked it.  
  
Once again, in her room, was Malfoy.  
  
"Oh for Goodness Sake! Leave me alone, Draco! Is this about Harry again? Because if you don't leave us alone, I might just curse you . . ."  
  
She stopped talking because Malfoy wasn't looking angry, in fact he was looking very worried indeed. In a second she knew why. He stepped aside and revealed Lucius Malfoy emerging from the shadows behind him. His presence was unbelievable. The room went cold and Cadence felt genuinely intimidated.  
  
"F father!" she said.  
  
"Hello, my dear," he said in a soft and dangerous voice. "Draco here has just fed me a very interesting story, I must say. Something about you and a Mr Potter? Hmm, now let me think for a second, where have I heard that name before?"  
  
"Father, it's not what you think, we're not even friends, I just . . . spoke to him a few times, that's all!"  
  
"I should hope not. Why of course that is okay!" he continued. Cadence's muscles relaxed slightly, but never completely. "Everything is well in the world. That is, if you're not a Malfoy."  
  
She shrank back next to Draco, who wasn't looking much braver.  
  
"I will say this only once. Potter is a midge. An insignificant midge, and he will be squashed along with yourself if I hear of you associating with him again, is that understood?"  
  
Cadence nodded, but then made a mistake. "What have we got against him?"  
  
Lucius had turned, but then faced her with a twisted smile. "Perhaps your father has not educated you well enough. A lesson, maybe?"  
  
Draco Malfoy turned and left the room silently. He did not want to witness it.  
  
-Dun dun duuuuun!!! Cliffhanger there folks! Sorry to leave it like that, but I gotta keep you interested. Please keep the reviews coming in!!! Thanks. 


End file.
